


Three-way handshake: Multiverse B

by Sound_of_Accordion



Series: Three-way handshake [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_of_Accordion/pseuds/Sound_of_Accordion
Summary: 天堂输掉了与地狱的战争，亚茨拉斐尔成为了克劳利的奴隶，之后，由于某些原因，加百列成为了克劳利的第二只奴隶。PS：亚茨拉斐尔和加百列的恋爱关系仅略提及，不涉上床的戏码。三次握手，即Three-way handshake，原本是通讯协议的一种，现引申为“A知道B的想法，B知道A知道B的想法，A知道B知道A知道B的想法”的一个理论。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Three-way handshake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618372
Kudos: 2





	Three-way handshake: Multiverse B

**Author's Note:**

> 和一位低调的、不愿意透露名字的写手各自用同样的CP和确定的主线情节分别写的两篇同人文。  
> 这是第二篇。

“我们结束了。”亚茨拉斐尔为自己的陈述做出最后的总结，“毕竟，我们有太多不同的观点，始终难以相互理解和包容，不管是关于人、天堂还是别的什么，注定不合适，只是谁都没有能够早一些意识到。不过，倒也不算太迟。”  
“在你被派到人间之后？”  
克劳利追问。  
“嗯。”  
克劳利陷入沉思。  
亚茨拉斐尔真的和加百列交往过一段不短的时间，这个不容置疑的事实令他沮丧地感到，自己的天使不完整了，亚茨拉斐尔的一部分已经不可挽回地与加百列结合，密不可分。  
该死的！  
克劳利拒绝接受这一事实，他必须得到亚茨拉斐尔的全部，任何一部分都不能少。

这是末日大战之后的第一周，克劳利从战俘营要回亚茨拉斐尔的第七天。

别西卜与大衮、哈斯塔对视一眼。  
“你已经选过了。”  
哈斯塔提醒。  
“怎么，亚茨拉斐尔满足不了你？”  
大衮窃笑。  
“克劳利，鉴于你的功绩，我给予你优先挑选俘虏的权利，但这不代表我会纵容你一直随心所欲挑选个没完，你最好记住。”  
别西卜警告。  
克劳利撇了撇嘴。  
“再要一只奴隶而已，别紧张。你们也知道，加百列给我惹了多少麻烦，让他落在我的手里生不如死可是我为数不多一直渴望实现的梦想之一。”  
“既然如此，你难道就不喜欢看着他因为无人认领而在牢房中日复一日痛不欲生直到最终活活痛死？”  
大衮为这个假设兴奋地呲牙。  
克劳利笑了：“不，我更喜欢亲自参与其中。”

牢房的门开了。  
一只恶魔粗暴地拉扯束缚加百列的锁链。  
“别磨蹭，快！”  
加百列一个踉跄，东倒西歪地走出来，手铐和脚镣发出一阵哗啦啦的响声，每迈一步，赤裸的脚板都会留下一枚潮湿的血脚印，而原本是翅膀的位置空空如也，大片大片的血迹从衣衫褴褛的布料当中透出来。那是一件式样简单的白袍，虽然已经一片狼藉，天使们上次穿着这样的袍子，应该是在大洪水以前。

起初，加百列以为克劳利会先絮絮叨叨地发表一番琐碎又荒唐的长篇大论，毕竟在他的印象里，对方可是一只聒噪得令人不堪忍受的恶魔。事实证明，他想多了，这一次，克劳利甚至连一个字都懒得说，就直奔主题。  
长袍被掀起。  
腿被抬起。  
某种长而粗壮的东西抵在他后面的入口。  
加百列闭上眼睛。显而易见，他对即将发生的事一清二楚。牢房里，他不止一次目睹过不止一只恶魔对不止一只天使行过那样的事。  
进来了。  
那是另一种强烈的痛，与持续从脊背上传来的、差不多无时无刻不在折磨他的疼痛有些相似，却也不尽相同。  
这一阶段持续了相当长的一段时间。  
一股冰冷而粘稠的液体。  
接着，克劳利的一部分撤出加百列的身体。  
与此同时，已经快要昏厥过去的加百列带着些许的惊讶迷迷糊糊地感觉到，脊背上的疼痛奇迹一般地开始减轻，失去自己的翅膀后，他还是第一次体验到这么不可思议的现象。  
“你们离不开我们。没有恶魔的精液，你们不久都会在无法愈合的伤口产生的难以承受的剧痛之下一只接一只悲惨地死去，可怜的天使们。”  
他想起恶魔们的叫嚣。  
难怪。  
他们没有撒谎，至少，在这件事上没有。  
克劳利的脚步声渐行渐远，最终消失。  
加百列睁开眼睛，长出一口气，木然地打量自己的手腕，之前的手铐不复存在，取而代之的是蛇形的手环，遍布鳞片似的纹饰。

亚茨拉斐尔决定冒险。那个方法未必有效，却无论如何都值得一试，为了另一只天使。  
被地狱俘虏的每一只天使在作为奴隶任由众恶魔挑选之前，翅膀都会被处理掉，拥有的力量也会同翅膀一并丧失，留下始终呈开放状态的伤口，造成无法忍受的、无休无止的痛苦，直到他们一命呜呼，灰飞烟灭。而唯一能够阻止这一过程的灵丹妙药，好巧不巧正是恶魔们的精液，至于具体的效果是减缓、停滞亦或者是逆转，则与精液的多寡以及天使被精液浇灌的次数正相关。  
在牢房里，恶魔们如此说明。  
接下来，一只天使果然就这样死去，在亚茨拉斐尔的脚边。  
如今，克劳利已经半个多月未碰过加百列了。换句话说，克劳利带回加百列之后，半个多月以来虽然一如既往地同亚茨拉斐尔夜夜笙歌，却仅仅同加百列上过一回床。

事实上，亚茨拉斐尔去看过加百列，就在前一天。  
昔日的大天使长蜷缩成一团，浑身冰冷，双目紧闭，嘴唇发绀，奄奄一息，呼吸浅而不规律，不时出现间歇性的停顿，面颊苍白得犹如出芽的马铃薯。  
亚茨拉斐尔心惊肉跳。  
如果他做得到，他会立刻治愈加百列，遗憾的是，他做不到。毕竟，他也好，加百列也好，随便哪一只天使也好，现在都已经与凡人无异，微小、孱弱，无法再施展奇迹。

将一管稀蛋清状的乳白色液体注入加百列后面的入口，亚茨拉斐尔替加百列整理好污渍斑斑的长袍，小心翼翼地扶起加百列，让加百列可以半躺着稳稳当当依偎在自己的臂弯里，以便于观察。  
奇迹逐一显现。  
加百列的体温略有回升，面颊也恢复了少许血色，随着一声满足的叹息，紫罗兰色的眼眸缓缓地睁开一条缝。  
太好了。  
亚茨拉斐尔如释重负。  
他判断加百列接下来应该会提一大堆问题，加百列却什么也没问，虚弱地对亚茨拉斐尔一笑，就再一次合上眼，侧过头，将脸埋进亚茨拉斐尔柔软的、温暖的、肉乎乎的前胸。  
“加百列？”  
沉默。  
“加百列？”  
没有反应。  
亚茨拉斐尔无法可想。他自认为能做的都已经为加百列做过了，继续留在这里根本没有任何的意义，然而，不知道为什么，加百列竟然一反常态地表现得如此依赖他。如果真的置之不理，自行离去，他也实实在在于心不忍。  
“地狱业火的事，我……我很抱歉。”  
少顷，加百列总算开了口，沙哑而残破的声音如同一台坏掉的风箱，喘得很厉害。  
“没关系，看在上帝的份上。”  
“上帝，你还感受到……上帝的存在吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔呆住了。  
“我不能了。天使们都不能了，我知道，你也不能了，虽然……或许……你不肯承认。不过，不要紧，亚茨拉斐尔，别怕，这一切仅仅是……暂时的，是地狱的试探，上帝从来不会……真正……唔……放弃我们，放弃天堂，她一定会……回来。”加百列自顾自地继续往下说，似乎浑然忘记了亚茨拉斐尔尚未给出答案，尽管他现在的每一次呼吸艰难得仿佛正在全力以赴地进行着一项体力消耗特别大的极限运动，“当然了，如果……实在害怕，亚茨拉斐尔，你也不必……过于自责，我也有……害怕的时候，上帝会担当起……我们的软弱，只要我们……相信，盼望，耐心等候。”  
亚茨拉斐尔欲言又止。  
“克劳利对你……怎么样？”  
加百列蹭着他的衣袖缓缓地转过头，上扬的唇角粘着一点粉红色的血沫。  
“挺好的。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的脸一红。  
“克劳利允许你在这里呆多久？”  
“我不知道。”  
“不知道？”  
“我没告诉他。”  
“如果……他知道了，难道不会惩罚你？”  
加百列皱起眉。  
“克劳利从未伤害过我，以后也不会伤害我。”  
亚茨拉斐尔指出这一点。  
出乎意料的，加百列竟然欣慰地笑了，尽管如此难得的笑容仅仅维持了不到两秒钟，似乎突然想起了什么，昔日的大天使长又一脸严肃地抿紧嘴唇，眉宇之间透出几分忧虑。  
一分钟的冷场。  
“恶魔都不值得信赖。”  
“他值得。”  
亚茨拉斐尔眉头一皱，温柔但坚决地表示。  
然后，他将加百列轻手轻脚地平放在地板上，站起身，走向门口。  
“亚茨拉斐尔？”  
亚茨拉斐尔听见了，却没有停下脚步。  
“喂！”  
亚茨拉斐尔充耳不闻。  
“好极了，亚茨拉斐尔，你这个……鬼迷心窍的……天堂……天堂的叛徒，我才不稀罕……咳、咳……你的施舍！”  
亚茨拉斐尔只当自己听不见。  
反正，多说无益。  
咣当！  
门锁上了。  
“我……我仍然原谅你，加百列。”  
站在外面的台阶上，亚茨拉斐尔犹豫片刻，深吸一口气。

“忘恩负义的白眼狼！”  
鞭子雨点般劈头盖脸落下来。  
还有刀。  
还有拳头、靴子、棍棒。  
或许还有其它的一些可以作为凶器的物品？  
加百列不确定。  
天花板和墙壁宛若鲜红色胶片放映出来的镜头，在眼前不断摇晃，怎么也拽不住，视野内唯一清晰的是两颗通体金黄色根本找不到巩膜的蛇瞳，昭示着克劳利的愤怒，这只恶魔看上去癫狂不已，一改平日里的游刃有余、漫不经心。  
区区几句话居然令对方如此失态。  
难以置信。  
加百列仍然不相信恶魔会有心，会懂得爱与被爱，然而，也许，可能，说不定，对于克劳利而言，亚茨拉斐尔真的是一个独一无二的存在。

亚茨拉斐尔鼓起腮帮。  
“我可以。”  
“不，你不可以。”  
“克劳利！”  
“好了，好了，天使，别逞强。”克劳利宠溺地揉着那头手感极好的、羔羊似的铂金色鬈发，“疲劳的时候需要的是休息，不是激烈的运动。更何况，我们最近这一段……好像的确太频繁了，都把你累坏了，是该暂时缓一缓。”  
“我也不太累。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的反驳底气不足。  
“是吗？”  
“当然了，而且，我还可以……可以……只用嘴。”  
克劳利一脸无奈地苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“我的天使，不要这样。我简直受宠若惊，但……我不想让你受委屈。反正，来日方长。那么渴望跟我上床的话，也不急在一时，以后有的是工夫。”  
“我是心甘情愿的，克劳利！”  
亚茨拉斐尔明亮的眸子闪烁出热切而真挚的目光。  
克劳利用一根手指勾住他的下颌，在他的额头印上一个蜻蜓点水一样轻盈的吻，一条蓬松而厚实的毛毯凭空出现，搭在亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上。  
“乖，如果你肯好好睡一觉，不再东想西想操心这些不该你去操心的小事，等到明天一早，我就亲自给你做你最喜欢的可丽饼。我已经把材料都准备齐全了，每一种都来自于布列塔尼半岛。”  
亚茨拉斐尔先是一愣，随即立刻绽放出甜蜜的同时又显得有一些手足无措的笑容，条件反射地咽下几口唾沫，舔了舔嘴唇：“呃，哦，但……”  
一个响指。  
灯光顷刻之间熄灭，黑暗降临，一连串窸窸窣窣的响动过后，周围的一切都归于寂静。

加百列抽搐着从一片虚无中苏醒，沁入骨缝的寒冷裹挟着难以承受的痛楚卷土重来，潮水一般在一刹那淹没周身所有的感官。  
长袍再次被掀开。  
谁？  
期待和担忧一同从心底升起。  
他当然希望无法愈合的伤口带给自己的苦痛尽快被解除，即使是暂时的，他只是不想来的是亚茨拉斐尔，虽然不知道克劳利意欲何为，可显而易见，克劳利憎恶自己，如果亚茨拉斐尔继续跟自己接触，总有一天会触怒克劳利，令那只恶魔所谓的爱或者类似的某种情烟消云散，转而将亚茨拉斐尔视之如草芥，弃之如敝屐。  
毕竟，说穿了，亚茨拉斐尔的身份和他一样，都是奴隶而已。  
腰被抬起来。  
腿被分开，摆成跪姿。  
“你最好想清楚，你对我一无是处，如果不是亚茨拉斐尔，我会心情愉快地让你以最悲惨不堪的方式从这个世界消失。”  
克劳利咬牙切齿的嘶嘶声。  
紧随其后的是一次险些将他的身体一劈为二的贯穿，带来另一种不同的、已经有开始变得熟悉的疼痛。  
感谢上帝，自己的一番苦心没有白费。  
是的，亚茨拉斐尔就应当如此，做好奴隶，做乖孩子，平平安安地活在恶魔的庇护之下，等待上帝归来，将天堂的失败变为胜利，屈辱化作荣耀的冠冕。  
虽然睁着眼睛看到的也只是脏兮兮的地板而已，松了一口气的加百列还是习惯性地闭上双眼，一边在尘土和自己的血泊当中继续竭尽全力地维持着呼吸的平稳，一边一大口一大口吐着更多的鲜血。

克劳利的脚步声由远及近传来，每一步都踏踏实实地落在亚茨拉斐尔的心尖上。  
他的恶魔回来了。  
对方去了哪里，干了什么，为什么瞒着自己，亚茨拉斐尔已经猜到了，而据他判断，对方大概也猜到自己的小秘密了，尽管谁都没戳穿。  
亚茨拉斐尔在毛毯里心满意足地笑了起来。  
还是这样，克劳利一贯如此，表面上不动神色，私下里却已经暗暗地主动替自己处理好了所有的事情，根本不需要自己操心，无论是可丽饼，还是其它任何的问题。

（全文完）


End file.
